


Whiskey and Cuddles

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: After a long day at work, all Wynonna wants to do is cuddle with you.





	Whiskey and Cuddles

It’s been a hell of a day.

You, Waverly, Nicole, and Wynonna had all been called to an abandoned warehouse to investigate some ‘sketchy goings on.’

Well… those goings on turned into a huge gunfight between you four and a group of Revenants. Luckily you all were able to corral them into a corner and Peacemaker them back to hell.

A few hours later… after filling out some paperwork to make the incident seem like rowdy teenagers having a party, you drive Wynonna back to the Homestead.

“Shit, wow.” She begins, “It feels great to get off of my feet. I’m exhausted.”

You look at her. She has her head back and is resting her forehead against the window of the beaten up blue truck. You can’t help but smile.

“We’ve had a long day, babe,” you say, “Want me to make you a drink when we get home?”

Your girlfriend looks at you with her tired, baby blue eyes.

“Yes, please. That’d be nice.” She says as she returns to gazing out the window and rest your hand lovingly on her leg.

You arrive back at the Homestead a few minutes later and park outside. Wynonna heads inside, but you head to the barn to grab some whiskey that Waverly asked you to hide in there so Wyn didn’t drink it all. You see the lights of the house begin to turn on signaling that Wynonna was heading upstairs.

You walk back to the house, popping the top off of the Jack and pouring it into two glasses and add an ice cube.

“Wynonna? You upstairs?” you call up the staircase

“Yep. I’m in our room putting sweats on.” She replies, “I’ll be down in a moment.”

You nod and turn towards the living room. Setting the drinks on the side table, you go over to the fireplace and start one going. It’s surprisingly not that cold in Purgatory, but a fire makes everything better after a long day at work. You snuggle into the couch and wait for Wynonna.

A minute later, you hear her coming down the stairs, and you can’t help but smile.

She’s got her hair scraped up in a messy bun and is wearing your huge Purgatory Sheriff’s Department sweatshirt (bigger is comfier), and she’s got on long grey sweatpants.

“Hey babe,” you say to her, “want to watch anything?”

You gesture to the TV remote on the coffee table in front of you.

“Nah, I’d rather just sit with you and enjoy the fire… if you don’t mind.” she replies

You smile sweetly and nod, gesturing for her to come join you on the sofa. She sits down, grabs her glass, and leans into your chest. You hear her exhale quietly and feel her snuggle into you. Her hair is gently tickling your nose, and you giggle at the feeling.

“What?” Wyn giggles back at you and turns to look at you

“Your hair! It’s in my face!” you laugh back

She smiles and takes a slow sip of her whiskey. The smell of alcohol enters your nose mixed with the subtly sweet smell of her perfume.

You turn your body a bit to accompany her into you. She puts her drink down.

“Have I ever told you how much I love cuddling with you, Wyn?” you say

She blushes.

“Yes, Y/N. You have,” she looks you in the eyes, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

You put your glass down and brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

“Yes, baby. You have,” you can smell the whiskey on her breath, “And I love it.”

“You do?” she inquires

“Yes,” you smile, “but want to know something I love more?”

She cocks her head.

“What?”

“You. I love you more.” you say cheekily

She sits up a little. You lock eyes with her as she leans in for a kiss. The taste of the whiskey on her lips is intoxicating. You pull her down so she’s pressed into your body. The kiss deepens and you feel her smile against your lips. You pull away gently.

“Wynonna Earp, I love you so much.”

“Y/N Y/L/N, I love you too.” she replies

She snuggles her head to your chest and wraps her arms around you. You both drift off to sleep with the soft sound of the crackling fireplace gently playing in the background.


End file.
